Letters To Hermione
by knwho
Summary: A Harry Potter spin on war letters. Inspired after I found my dad's and grandfather's old "letters from the front" a while back. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, K-Plus.


**Letters to Hermione**

**A/N:** A _Harry Potter_ spin on war letters. First of a two-parter. As always read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

He stood around a transfigured table with five others in a tent in the middle of Wizarding Russia in the middle of December. He (and every other person in here) wished to be back home, safe and warm with their families. But none more than him, he thought of his beautiful pregnant wife helping their six year-old son and four year-old daughter continually prep the Manor for the holidays, magically of course, what with her being six months pregnant he had forbade her from doing anything "the Muggle way". He thought of their parents regaling each other about their past year or the grandmothers going on and on about the grandchildren and the grandfathers discussing business or sport. But most of all he thought of and missed _her_, _his wife_, his Hermione.

But his job as an Auror had him away this holiday season, Draco Malfoy, as second-in-command to Harry Potter the lead Auror on this mission was giving out last minute details and strategies to corner and/or capture/kill the last of five remaining Death Eaters of the Second Wizarding War. The first three were easily captured, during a raid on a supposedly empty farm house. The fourth died in a 2-on-1 duel between him, Harry and Draco.

What Draco went through during the War and following it affected his decision to become an Auror and not take over Malfoy Industries. He had accepted Dumbledore's help, but like Snape followed Voldemort as a double agent. His acceptance and work in the Order was what brought he and Hermione together. He had apologized for his taunts, teases and insults the first day he was sworn-in as an Order member, he then proceeded to show Hermione his feeling towards her up until the last day of school when he would "join" Voldemort. On that day she confessed she had fallen for him, and wanted to be with him, and said that none of his actions while with Voldemort would change her feelings because she knew where his loyalties lie. They exchanged their first kiss just before he departed for the Manor. And over the coming weeks and months, he would feed the Order information, whilst protecting Hermione, especially when the trio entered the Manor and Hermione was captured by his Aunt Bellatrix. He knew the trio were coming and so he told each to protect themselves with an Cruciatus counter-curse he invented with the aid of Snape. With it he could watch Hermione being tortured and not feel guilt or pain, since she would mouth 'I'm fine' at him every time Bellatrix turned away. The ultimate decision-maker for Draco to become an Auror was during the Battle itself when he watched Snape die.

Once the Battle and War itself was over, the first things Draco did was run to kiss Hermione amidst the carnage, death and destruction. A week after, he, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley began Auror training.

That was nine years ago, now here he was stuck in the middle of a Russian Winter hunting down Death Eaters, not exactly the holiday he was expecting. He had just given the team their last orders as one of the group went out to stand sentry on the target house. They would attack tomorrow. Tomorrow, he hoped would be the end of a month long manhunt.

As the others went their ways in their invisibly charmed tents, Draco headed to his, where he kept some parchment. He began to write. His fourth thus far. The others he had sent out along the way, each one telling Hermione how much he missed her and their children.

**Letter One**

_November 20th_

_My Darling Hermione,_

_The search has proved unfruitful, we have scoured the deepest Siberian forest and come up empty, Potter still thinks it__'__ll be a matter of time before they slip and we can get a more pronounced trace, I__'__m not so sure. What I am sure of is how much I miss you and the children, not being able to horse around with Scorpius or hear Lyra__'__s infectious giggles as I chase her about the Manor, is filling my heart with a pangs of guilt and sorrow. And definitely not being able to hold you, kiss you, or simply being in your presence is driving me mad and it__'__s been only five days. I do hope that this mission doesn__'__t keep me away from you and the children any longer than it has, so I pray for a swift end so that I may return quickly to your loving embrace and tender kiss. _

_All my love,_

_Draco._

He had sent that letter the following day, as they moved out. Since that letter they had gone further north on a lead they received from the Ministry that said the Death Eater was somewhere in the Arctic Circle.

**Letter Two**

_November 27th_

_My Darling Hermione,_

_This will mark the first year we__'__ve been together that I__'__ve missed out on your Christmas pudding, it would certainly warm my bones since Potter is daft enough to believe the Ministry and drag us up to the Arctic Circle. On another note, please kiss and hug Lyra extra for me since it doesn__'__t look like I will be able to my it home in time for her fifth birthday on the 30th. Please tell her that __'__Daddy loves her and promises to spoil her rotten when he gets back__'__. I miss you all terribly, I just wish for the mission__'__s end. Getting back home to you and the children is the only thing keeping me going. That and the lovely picture of you sprawled out on our bed, thank you,__ love. Here__'__s hoping that soon I__'__ll be there with you._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco._

When he received her reply on Lyra's birthday, they were heading back down toward Russia toward the town of Tomsk, as the men were convinced that no Death Eater with even half a mind would risk subzero Arctic temperatures just to avoid capture. In Hermione's reply she playful scolded him about mentioning the photo, wherein despite Hermione being 3 months pregnant she still wasn't showing, and told him that is was for 'his eyes only' therefore if she so much as got a whiff that he'd shown it off he would only be looking at pictures for the foreseeable future. She also mentioned how Lyra was disappointed he couldn't make it back in time, but was delighted by Draco's promise and has already written a list of things she wants. She mentioned the baby and how well he's doing (according to the healer) on her last check-up. And finally she mentioned getting the Manor ready for Christmas. When he read it, he felt close to crying, in all the years he's been an Auror he never missed out on decorating the Manor for the holidays. It was the one time a year he let himself be immersed in Hermione's muggle holiday traditions as he had few growing up. When the children were born, each year decorating became more and more of a production which he loved. But most of all, it was the one time a year, he was able to slowly cleanse the Manor of its horrible past from his memory and replace it with brighter, happier ones.

When he had written his third letter, the team were still in the Russian backcountry heading toward a small village. By now the men had become irritated they had spent two and a half weeks searching and getting nowhere. It was then that Draco spoke to Harry, for he himself was tired and getting sick of the others whining.

"Potter, you and I both know the easiest way out this is something you have, but refuse to use. Why don't you, that way you can get back to Ginny and the kids and I can get back to Hermione and mine."

"I'm not going to use the Marauder's Map, it isn't a official Ministry reference tool."

"Since bloody when are you a stickler for the rules? You may have been the 'Chosen One' back at Hogwarts, but you still got into trouble plenty if memory serves."

"I'm not using it Malfoy, end of discussion. We are going to rely on Ministry intelligence for this one."

Draco didn't respond he simply walked back to his tent.

**Letter Three**

_December 4th_

_My Darling Hermione, _

_After a census poll of the team on Potter__'__s leadership skills or lack thereof and why he dragged us up into the Arctic Circle, we are back on relatively warmer soil__—__if you can call three degrees Celsius warm. I want nothing more than to call off the manhunt and return to you and the children, however I don__'__t believe St. Potter will allow that. _

_On a happier note, I__'__m thrilled our baby is doing well, and I want you to do something for me, use magic to put up the decorations this year, I know you are a strong witch, the strongest I know, but for your sake and his, go easy and use magic. In regards to our other children, I do hope Lyra__'__s list isn__'__t too long but you and I both know that she has your mind so the list is probably all books and the like. She has never once liked a toy I__'__ve bought, save for Banana Joe__—__her beloved stuffed monkey. As for Scorpius, please do keep him off the Nimbus. He__'__s getting to that age where Quidditch will be only thing he thinks about until of course he starts to notice girls. As for you, my love, each night I dream about sleeping in your arms, smelling the peach scent of your shampoo, and sneaking kisses in the morning. I hope you__'__re dreaming of the same, but dreams can have no happy ending, not when my happy ending is back in England. I love you, Hermione, I don__'__t say it as often as I should, but my feelings for you have never wavered and will never. _

_Hopelessly devoted,_

_Draco. _

A week later and they were making headwind, they had cornered the final Death Eater in a remote cabin just at the foot of Mount Elbrus bordering the European state of Georgia. The tip was sent in to the Ministry by an anonymous whistleblower and verified by Ministry satellites.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to leave the ending up to you as I am tying up some loose ends, before I get back to writing full steam.**


End file.
